


So You Could Feel This Feeling

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Comfort, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Marauders' Era, insecure sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James is flirting with Lily, and Sirius doesn't brush it off like James thought he would.





	So You Could Feel This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: “Hey..i love your work!! Please keep writing prongsfoot. A prompt where sirius gets jealous with james over lily. They are already together and james tries to talk to him. Fluff and long please. Thank you.” And “First of all, thank you for keeping the prongsfoot tag alive! It's great of you! I'd like to read a fic in which Sirius is actually a bit insecure about his place in James' life, please? followed by a lot of comfort/cuddles/hugs/kisses/whatever ;) thank you so much!”
> 
> Title's a line from Jealous by Beyoncé cause that's what I was listening to when I started writing this. Also because there's jealousy and I love that song. Take your pick.

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and glared at nothing. 

Remus sighed, setting down his quill. “Alright what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

Peter took the empty seat next to Remus, unloading his bag on the table. He took one glance at Sirius and asked, “What’s wrong with him?” 

“He claims nothing.” 

“It  _ is _ nothing,” Sirius grumbled. “Nothing’s wrong, we’re all living with sunshine in the sky and peaches on our plates.” He wasn’t even pretending to work on his homework, just slumped back in his seat and studiously didn’t look over at where James was talking and  _ laughing _ with the bloody love of his stupid arse life. 

“Right,” Peter said slowly. “And that’s why you’re here and James is over there.” 

“Shove off.” 

“If you’re this upset, why don’t you just go talk to him?” Remus asked. 

Sirius snorted derisively. “Right because that would go over so well.” Peter and Remus shared a confused look, but before they could say anything, Sirius pushed himself away from the table and stormed up to their dormitory. Across the common room, James didn’t even notice-- or if he did he didn’t  _ buggering _ react, and that would be worse, now that Remus thought about it. 

Peter paused in rifling through his parchment. “Er. That’s a fucking problem.” 

Remus sighed heavily, putting his head in hands. “You get to work, I’ll talk to him.” He walked over to where it sure as hell looked like James was flirting with Lily. Merlin and Morgana, no wonder Sirius was upset. “Hey mate? Can I talk to you for a sec?” 

“Yeah sure. Bye Lils,” he said, and he  _ winked _ at her before he joined Remus to talk at the wall. 

Remus scratched at his ear, unsure that there was a way to ease into this. “What the hell are you doing?” 

“Erm… talking to you?” James replied, looking utterly confused. 

“With Lily,” Remus clarified. 

“Oh.” James shrugged and leaned against the wall lazily. “That’s nothing, she knows I’m with Sirius.” 

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Do  _ you _ know you’re with Sirius?” 

“What? Of course I do, Remus. Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“James.” Remus pinned him with a pitying look. “You left your boyfriend to flirt with the bird you’ve been chasing for as long as he’s known you.” 

“Sirius knows it’s not anything.” 

“Do you think I’d be here talking to you right now if he did?” 

James pulled up short. “I- Sirius knows how much I care about him.” 

“Yeah,” Remus said, pulling the word out disbelievingly. “That’s why he’s upstairs right now, probably crying into his pillow.” 

James turned to look at the table they’d claimed at the beginning of the night, brow furrowing when he confirmed that yes, Sirius was no longer sitting there. He scanned the common room though, as if expecting him to pop out of the stone and yell ‘surprise’-- which, admittedly, had happened before. He took off without saying goodbye to Remus. 

Remus just shook his head and went back to the table. If nothing else, he and Peter would be able to get some work done. He really,  _ really _ hoped that they worked it out because they were made for each other, but they weren’t going to end up together if James didn’t cut this bullshit. 

James walked in, not sure what he was expecting to see, but Sirius crying was sure as hell not it. Remus had had a point, but he hadn’t thought that he would be right about this in particular. “Si?” 

He cut off abruptly and curled further into himself, not looking up. “Go ‘way,” he said, voice thick. 

“I don’t think I should do that.” He padded over to Sirius’s bed and sat down next to him. “What’s wrong?” 

Sirius scoffed, curving away from him. “Like you don’t know.” 

“I really don’t. Merlin, I didn’t even know you were upset until Remus said something.” 

“Great,” Sirius said sarcastically, “you can’t even tell when you’re being an arsehole.” 

“Well I could stop being an arsehole if you told me what I was doing.” 

Sirius popped his head up and glared at him, the effect not lessened by his sniffling nose and tear stained face. “I shouldn’t have to tell you not to shag someone else while you’re dating me.” 

“Wh- I’m not  _ cheating _ on you, Sirius. Why do you think that?” Coming from anyone else, it would have been defensive, but James was just curious as to what he did. Tentatively, he touched Sirius’s shoulder. When he didn’t shy away, he scooted closer. “I would  _ never _ cheat on you, Si.” 

“You were ignoring me to flirt with Evans,” he mumbled, wiping at his face as he leaned into him. 

James sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose under his glasses. “Okay yeah, I get how that looks. Dumbledore asked me to do some prep things for the upcoming feast and I was trying to negotiate an exchange of duties.” 

“You were flirting,” he repeated. 

James winced. “Yeah that’s bad. I’m sorry, Si, it won’t happen again.” 

“That doesn’t tell me why it happened in the first place.” 

“Right.” He cleared his throat. “I dunno, really. It’s the way I’ve always talked to her, so I didn’t think about it. Obviously I’m with you now, so I thought you’d know I wasn’t into it, and  _ she _ knows I’m with you, so she didn’t take it seriously either. Or, well, first. I’m sorry, I- I thought you knew.” 

“Well I didn’t,” Sirius said defensively. 

“I’m not trying to blame you, Si, I’m just- trying to let you know what I was thinking. If I’d thought for a second that was going to bother you, I wouldn’t have done it.” 

“You mean it?” 

James bit back his automatic reply of ‘of course’ because apparently it  _ wasn’t _ obvious. “I do.” He wrapped his arms around him, and Sirius went easily, burrowing his face in James’s neck. “I love you so much. I’ll tell you that as much as you need to hear it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
